


The Devil's Trill Sonata

by ColorcolorCat



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorcolorCat/pseuds/ColorcolorCat
Summary: 50题No.1。非自愿性行为，OC/Dante，触手/Dante，伪Vergil/Dante。





	The Devil's Trill Sonata

Dante的外套已经破损了好几处，虽然身体因为恶魔血液的关系并没有留下什么伤口，但皮肉争相纠结着再生的感觉让他有点恶心。今晚的对手特别难缠，虽然事先他已经有了心理准备，但还是没有想到自己会被弄得那么狼狈。  
见鬼。Dante在心里暗骂。  
本来这个时候，他应该悠闲地躺在事务所沙发上，看14寸小彩电里播的怀旧电影。零食是大包的爆米花，夜宵是外送Pizza。这毫不起眼的安排让他期待了很久，然后又毁在一张小小的白色名片上。  
现在，Dante开始后悔没有把它当作一个拙劣的恶作剧来处理。如果不予理会，这一切就都不会发生。

Dante闭着眼睛调整呼吸，直到一个潮湿柔软的物体缠上他的脖子，他才猛地睁开眼睛，惊觉刚才的胡思乱想降低了他的警戒心。他迅速扯开圈着他脖子的触手，就地一滚，从藏身的石壁后面现身出来，同时抬起右手，Ebony的子弹咆哮着向敌人攻击而去。  
无效，还是无效。Dante猜想对方是以极快的速度闪开了子弹，但事实上，在他的视野里，并没有捕捉到对方移动的痕迹。它看起来就是站在原地，而子弹绕开了它。  
“Sparda，你赢不了我。”  
这种自信满满的语气实在让Dante厌恶透顶。  
“希望你能笑到最后。”Dante收起了Ebony，既然热兵器不起作用就没有必要再使用它们。他从背后抽出Alastor，相信这个掌管刑罚与复仇的精灵可以给对方造成伤害——如果它不能，就意味着Dante只剩下两种选择，逃跑或者等死。  
“你到底有什么目的？”在冲过去之前，Dante这样问道。对方不予理睬，它闪开了Dante的攻击，剑刃挥打在地面上火星四溅。  
Dante没有停顿，可是连续的追打始终没能接触到对手的黑色斗篷，这让Dante有些隐隐的沮丧，直到现在为止，他还不清楚自己所面对的敌人究竟是谁——或者说，是什么。它的身体可以分离出无限多的触手，可以从任何角度进攻，从理论上而言这是不可能的，但Dante找不到它的弱点，他甚至不知道那些触手会从哪个角落突然出现发起攻击，这让他一直疲于奔命，然后受伤。  
Dante的气息开始变得急促。  
“你还能支撑多久呢，Sparda？”  
“当你倒下的时候你就会知道。”  
对方哼笑一声，像对待一个逞强的孩子，态度不以为然，“你很有意思。不过你忽视了，这个问题有两种途径能够获得答案，当你倒下的时候，我同样能知道。”  
“那你还等什么？”  
“等你能追上我。”对方持续笑着，“在你情绪高昂的一瞬间打倒你，会特别有快感。”  
话末，对方以一串神经质的笑声作为结束，似乎已经预见了那个时刻的到来。Dante耐心地等它笑完，然后平举起剑。  
“你还真是变态。”  
尾音落下的同时，Dante手中的Alastor化着一个暴烈的弧度攻向他面前的黑影，凌厉凶猛，毫不留情。  
对方用来防御的触手被砍断了，黑色的墨汁般的液体喷洒出来，Dante急忙后退，失去了继续追击的机会。  
“你生气了，为什么，Sparda？”  
“别再那样称呼我！”  
黑色的液体并没有腐蚀性，战斗继续下去。凌乱的脚步在安静的夜里格外清晰，Dante不明白自己为什么突然就恼怒起来，也许是持久战耗尽了他的耐性，又或许，仅仅是因为那个名字——因为那个名字，恶魔们才想把他撕碎，想把他拆骨入腹。这种欲望从很久以前就存在了，从那个雨水淅沥的夜晚，或者更早——从他父亲想要断绝它们的一切生路起，Sparda的孩子就成了恶魔首先必须要毁灭的对象。  
——可我并不是Sparda！  
Alastor的剑刃割开了黑色的斗篷，对方立刻退后跃起，落到屋顶上，它飞起的时候斗篷像翅膀一样在背后张开，Dante没有追上去，他站在原地抬头望着屋顶上悄无声息的黑影。不知什么时候开始下起雨来，马上变成一场暴雨。被浸湿的头发和衣服让Dante觉得身体格外沉重，水珠滑过他的眼睫，他的视线变得朦胧不清。  
“你会为你说过的话付出代价。我追上了你，然后，我会杀了你。”  
对方沉默不语，只是静静看着Dante——Dante认为它看着，或许还再思考更变态的方法惩罚说这种话的自己。Dante不能理解那些恶魔的想法，但也不相信自己会输，比这糟糕几十几百倍的情况他都遇到过……不，对他来说，最糟糕的处境他都捱过来了，不会有更糟的了。  
一阵刺耳的笑声从斗篷地下爆发出来，对Dante的想法进行了最彻底的嘲弄。  
“我说过你赢不了我的，Dante——我该这么称呼你？这种话我从来不随便乱说。”  
“哦？”Dante朝着黑影挑衅地微笑，他这样的表情很容易就能激怒别人，但对方显然足够沉稳，并不轻易受他的挑拨。  
“我的名字叫Mirage。”它慢慢地说着。  
“然后？”  
“让你做个美梦吧，Dante，你会喜欢它的……”  
伴随着逐渐低沉的语调，Mirage的身体开始发生剧烈的变化，黑色斗篷朝四面八方扭曲着，好像笼子里的怪物，即将从里面挣脱而出。Dante惊讶地看着眼前的景象，他无从臆测对方所指的“美梦”是什么，但他很快就知道了。他的眼睛越张越大，当屋顶上的恶魔完成变形、抬起头的时候，Dante无法抑制那个名字从他的喉咙里挣脱出来……

“Vergil……”

“这个场景让你怀念吗？”  
雨水，风。苍白的月亮沉默地挂在天上，一如多少年之前那个兄弟俩兵戎相见的夜晚，破开腹部的刀刃却没有带来死亡。  
“你该死的！”Dante咬紧了牙齿，大雨朝他迎面打来，让他看不清前面的身影。  
“你以为变成这个模样我就不会砍你吗？”  
“我当然不会这么想。”  
Mirage从屋顶上跳下来，向着Dante迈进两步，他的动作也带着Vergil特有的优雅，从容不迫，而且迷人——Dante感觉自己握剑的手开始颤抖，为什么？他本不是那么容易动摇的人。  
“我相信你对着这张脸这个身体依然可以毫不留情，这并不是第一次，不是吗？”  
“说对了，多少次，我都会把你打回地狱去。”  
Mirage戏谑地笑了笑，“Vergil真是可怜，他牵挂着的弟弟所考虑的却是怎么把他扔回撒旦的火坑。”  
“别随意曲解别人的话！”Dante突然闭上嘴，他的眉头慢慢皱起来，在那里形成一道道深刻的纹路，他的双眼紧紧盯着他面前的人，灼灼如火的目光仿佛要在对方身上烧出一个洞来。  
“你刚才说什么？”  
“我说了什么吗？恩？”Mirage虚伪地笑着，咧开的嘴角破坏了精心打造的Vergil的形象，让他看起来像一条等待猎物上钩的毒蛇。  
“你说Vergil还活着？”  
“我有说吗？”  
“别给我玩文字游戏！”  
Dante迅速被推上爆发的边缘，随即便后悔没能收敛自己的情绪。Mirage一定看出Vergil对他的影响有多么巨大。  
他深深地吸了口气，对上Mirage此刻那双冰蓝色的眼睛。那是假的，明明就是。  
“让我们干脆一点吧。”Dante从外套口袋里抽出一张白色的名片，扔到Mirage面前，上面黑色的水笔痕迹在雨水冲刷下渐渐融化不见了。  
“‘我知道你想要什么’。”Dante哑着声音重复了一遍名片上写的句子，“我很好奇，你到底知道些什么。”  
Mirage没有马上回答，他的表情漫不经心，打量着Dante的眼神却格外专注。这样的神情不可思议地出现在Vergil脸上，充满戏剧化的诡怪。  
“你们给人的感觉完全不同。”Mirage终于开口，“Vergil是个讨人厌的家伙，但你很不错。”  
“要我说‘荣幸’吗？”  
Mirage露出一个几乎是愉悦的笑容，“起码，他没有你这样的幽默感。”  
冒牌货居然在对正品评头论足，这个景象实在让人觉得啼笑皆非。不过从中得知的事实是，Mirage确实对Vergil有一定程度的了解……不，更重要的是，Vergil还活着。意识到这一点的Dante无法形容自己的心情，快乐？喜悦？应该是比这些都更激烈。  
不知不觉间开始松懈的Dante忽视了Mirage眼底闪过的邪恶的光芒，利用谈话的时间，这个狡猾的恶魔已经分解出足够的触手，它只是在等待这个机会，用Dante最无法抗拒的形象和讯息瓦解他的斗志，卸下他的武器，抓住他！  
Dante站立的地面突然裂开了。无数条触手冲出来缠住他的双手、双腿和脖子，还有一只打飞了他的剑。Dante没来得及咒骂，就已经被牢牢地锁在地面上，像一只任人宰割的山羊。  
“哦！该死！”Dante使劲挣扎，可脖子上的触手一用力就让他几乎窒息，稍微松开一点的时候，Dante便像要把内脏吐出来一样剧烈地咳嗽起来。  
“补充刚才的话，如果是Vergil，他不会犯这样的错误。”  
是的，他当然不会，那个无情的家伙……Dante好不容易喘过气来，就看见Mirage居高临下，带着胜利者的得意笑容。  
“你可能不知道，因为Sparda和Vergil的关系，地狱里的那些家伙们都对你非常有兴趣。”  
“……”  
“我也是。为什么你不愿意和我们在一起？”  
Mirage在Dante的脑袋旁边蹲下，伸出一只手抚过Dante脸侧的头发。冰冷的手指擦过Dante的皮肤，生产的热度却可以焚毁一个人的理智。Dante开始害怕了，他知道此刻晕眩的感觉意味着什么，这太危险，会将他最为脆弱和致命的部分暴露给别人。  
Dante努力转动脖子，想要躲开Mirage的触摸。但他的下巴被掐住，他被迫对视着不想面对的人。  
“Vergil……”  
即使知道是假的，Dante却承受不了。他的喉咙里发出一声痛苦的呜咽，他的脸颊在燃烧，他身体的某个部分更是发生了羞耻的变化。  
这一切当然逃不过Mirage的眼睛。  
“哦哦！看看发生了什么，Dante。”Mirage显得非常惊讶，“你喜欢被这样对待吗？还是哥哥的碰触就能让你勃起？”  
豆大的雨点迎面打来，Dante逃避似地闭上双眼。他感觉到Mirage轻笑着，从他身边退开，然后那些自由的触手蠢蠢欲动，纷纷往他的下半身爬去。  
“不！”Dante猛地睁开眼睛，那些触手比人的手更灵活，很快解开了他的牛仔裤。当它们朝着他的内裤进攻时，Dante再一次奋力挣扎起来，这让那些触手有些恼怒。其中一根特别粗大的竖立起来，好像示威一样，在Dante的眼前张开它的顶端，原本卷曲在内的边缘伸展开，是一排尖利的刀刃。  
“见鬼！”Dante看着那粗大的触手再度俯下身去，轻易将他的棉质内裤割开。其间Dante挣扎时扭了下腰，致使那排刀刃危险地擦过他半勃的阴茎，疼痛感如电击一般直达脑髓，Dante浑身一颤，瞬间忘记了呼吸。  
“小心点，虽然大部分时候它们挺有分寸，但我不能保证完全不会伤到你的宝贝。”Mirage吃吃地笑着。他看着Dante那已经完全暴露在空气中的性器，发出满意的咕哝声。  
“很好的尺寸和形状。”  
“去死……啊！”骂到一半的话变成了呻吟，那根触手迫不急待地将Dante的顶端含住，用力吮吸。它已经收回了刀刃，变成一张嘴，将Dante的阴茎整个吞下，再吐出来。触手里面的温度和人类的口腔一样湿热，像个小小的巢穴，其中生长着无数毛茸茸的触须，在吞下茎体的时候它们全都蜂拥而上，摩擦着、碰触着。  
“我敢保证你从来没有承受过这些。”Mirage的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，“这只是开始，放松一点，Dante，快乐的事情为什么不让它发生，为什么不尽情享受呢？”  
Dante完全说不出话来，在汹涌的快感冲击下，他的身体只能无助地颤抖。那根触手似乎非常喜欢他的阴茎，一直紧紧吸着不放，有时还会恶劣的对着茎体表面吹气，让那个活跃的器官因为欲求不满而抖动。  
“混蛋！住……住手……停下……”  
“停下？不，我相信你不会希望我在这个时候停下的。”Mirage的视线从头到脚仔细地审视着Dante，“为什么你不能更诚实一点呢？很想射吧？为什么不呢？”  
“Fuck you！”  
“No，Fuck you， Dante。”  
Mirage嘿嘿地笑着，他又用Vergil的脸作了一个恶心的表情，这是Dante最无法忍受的事情。他非常想把那张虚伪的Vergil面皮给撕下来，可惜的是，现在的他除了狠狠瞪着Mirage外，什么也做不了。  
“你还能支撑多久呢，Dante？”Mirage重复了刚才的话来嘲讽他，同时刺激着Dante阴茎的触手重重吮吸了一下他的前端。  
Dante闷哼一声，抵抗着这种屈辱的快感。  
“你以为……这样，就能满足我吗？”  
“哦？贪心的小东西。”Mirage假惺惺地微笑，“那么，‘你的哥哥’能满足你吗？”  
察觉了Mirage意图的Dante张大了双眼，一脸不可置信的表情。“哦，该死的！你敢！”他胡乱叫嚣威胁着，可仍然阻止不了自己的下半身被抬起，那些触手很好地固定着他，将他的腰部举离地面，双腿在半空打开着。  
Mirage走了过来，一把扯开缠着Dante生殖器的触手，扔到一边。他的手指顺着Dante的阴茎下滑，然后狠狠刺入Dante的体内。  
Dante爆发出一声尖叫。  
“我要杀了你！”  
“哼哼，你要再一次杀死‘你的哥哥’吗？”Mirage冷笑着抽出手指，上面沾满了鲜血。他用那根手指扯开自己的裤子，往Dante腾空的下半身靠过去。  
“啊……”Dante发出一声不知是痛苦还是愉悦的呻吟。  
“淫荡的家伙，你就想被哥哥操吧？”Mirage稍稍退了出来，再插入，Dante炙热的体内让他满足地闭上眼睛。很棒，内壁贪婪地吞吃他阴茎的感觉几乎让整个人都要溶化掉。Vergil一定会后悔错过这样甜美的盛宴……如果他在乎的话。  
Dante现在的姿势根本无法使出力来，他的后背和后脑紧靠着地面，Mirage撞击他臀部的冲力让他晕眩。但当他睁开潮湿的双眼向上望去，看见的却是Vergil……他看见那张Vergil的脸露出满足而快乐的表情，Vergil喘息着，Vergil充满了他的体内……  
他闭上眼睛，感觉有些委屈的情绪蔓延过来。那是假的，那不是Vergil，Vergil不会这样，永远不会像这样拥抱他。  
“我要杀了你……”Dante喃喃地说着。  
“什么？”沉浸在快感中的Mirage只把他的话当做玩笑，“现在的你还能做什么？”  
“杀了你！”Dante猛地绷紧身体，他向后仰起头，发出一声可怕的怒吼。Mirage得意的笑脸立刻僵在脸上，他发现那个包裹着他要害的部分越来越烫，越来越烫……  
“你……”  
Dante的身体开始发光，过于耀眼的光芒让人根本无法直视。Mirage下意识闭上眼睛，紧接着便是巨大的冲击力，如同愤怒的海浪一般汹涌而来，以Dante为中心向四周蔓延开，和Dante紧紧相连的Mirage根本没有机会逃脱，它直接承受了全部攻击力，身子被扯开，肉体被撕裂，那个狂妄的恶魔变成了一地血浆和肉块，给他陪葬的是整个城镇，伴随着沉痛的悲鸣，房屋轰然倒塌，扬起的灰尘遮蔽天空，碎石满地。

当一切归于宁静的时候，在冲击蔓延的中心，黑色的恶魔张开巨大的翅膀。他抬着头，雨水滑下他的脸庞，好像落泪一样。


End file.
